


Alex "Alien Magnet" Danvers

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Alex Danvers, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Feels, Funny, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is an Alien Magnet and has to save her four stupid aliens Kara, Astra, J'onn, and Clark, from their own idiocy when they get captured. Contains badass Alex and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex "Alien Magnet" Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and decided to put it on screen. I honestly thought it would be maybe 2k but suddenly it snowballed into almost 6k and I have no idea how it happened. It was also supposed to be funny and happy, but it seems as though I can't make a fic without at least some angst. If you find any mistakes please point them out to me, thanks. Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. Now, on with the fic!

It is an indisputable fact at the DEO that Agent Alexandra Danvers is an alien magnet. This statement has been proven in the fact that she has not one, not two, but three aliens that are attached to her in such a way that they could not live without her in their lives. On top of all of this, she has a fourth alien that seems to be growing fond of her.

She really doesn’t know what she did to deserve this stress. When asked about her title of “Alien Magnet,” not only does she always release a long suffering sigh, but she also lets out a single sentence complaint on how stressful it is keeping four aliens in check.

Alex will always wonder why aliens seem to be so _intrigued_ by her. And it’s not only the good aliens, oh no, half of the time she’s in the field is now occupied with aliens saying, “You are very interesting,” or “You are one of the few humans I do not wish to immediately murder,” and even this one time, “If it were not for your alliance with Supergirl, I would ask you to…fuck, yes that’s the word.”

Hell, even _Non himself_ , once commented on her looks stating that, “If I were not married, and you were not human, I would gladly invite you to my bed.”

Alex doesn’t even respond anymore when aliens say shit like that. At the very beginning she definitely got angry—and she definitely broke a few alien bones—but now she simply closes her eyes for a moment, then hits them over the head or injects them with something to knock them out.

After a few months of this, the rogue aliens managed to find out just how many aliens Alex was, as they say, _precious_ to. And so she would repeatedly be kidnapped by aliens demanding freedom or some other bullshit as a trade for her life.

And every time she is in the clutches of some idiotic Fort Rozz escapee, they ask her, “Why are you so special?” and state, “You are only human, I do not see what all the fuss is about,” and whenever Alex tells them that her aliens are on their way and that they are in for it, they _always_ say, “I can handle them, scum, their anger is no match for my fury!” or something along those lines.

They always end up eating their words, because _surprise motherfuckers_ her aliens get really damn _pissed_ when she even gets a paper cut, let alone kidnapped. And Alex, right before the three—and sometimes four—of them come to stop the dumbass alien, always says, “Have fun,” and maybe sometimes, if she’s been taken for longer than usual, “Good luck,” or something along those lines.

The faces they make, thinking they are victorious after having taken her, are always fun to see wiped off as they lose a vicious defeat.

And so, like Alex has said before, she doesn’t know what she did to deserve all this stressful and annoying shit. She also wants to know how these aliens seem to find her. It could be because she’s just _such_ an “Alien Magnet.” She just wishes she could say all this “Alien Magnet” business started when she was first called that, but honestly this has been in the making for longer then thirteen years.

This all started back when Kara first came to earth.

Alex doesn’t mean to sound rude or mean, but really, Kara _is_ the one who started all of this. She knew, when Kara first came to live with the Danvers family, that the two of them were going to have to bond _eventually._ And she knew that their bond would have to be strong if they were going to keep Kara safe.

Alex just never thought that bond would snowball into probably the strongest relationship she has ever had or will ever have. And she never would have thought that Kara would love a mere human such as her as much as she does. 

This bond is most likely what set off, as Agent Vasquez likes to call it, her “Alien Magnetism Powers.” Agent Vasquez is also an idiot, by the way.

If Alex really did have “Alien Magnetism Powers,” they only intensified when she joined the DEO. J’onn J’onzz, otherwise known as Hank Henshaw, really didn’t have to do all he did for her.

True, he made a promise to Alex’s father—an oath about protecting her and Kara—but he didn’t have to be so _nice_ to do that. No, he’s become a father figure to her because he _chose_ to. For some unexplainable—at least to Alex—reason, he thinks of her as a daughter. Loves her like he did his own two children.

And as much as she cares for him, she doesn’t quite understand what it is about her that he is drawn to. Because, to Alex, she’s just another human. One with her own Kryptonian for a sister, sure, but human nonetheless.

Alex would have been _okay_ with two aliens to look out for, but a third just _had_ to be added. And this third alien just so happened to be Kara’s _Aunt Astra._ As if her life wasn’t complicated enough.

The newest edition to “Alex’s Band of Aliens,” took some time to get used to. Of course, when Alex _did_ get used to her, she got used to her in a snap decision over a bottle of wine and a night in bed one lazy Saturday night. That, though, is a story for another time.

Alex _still_ really doesn’t know why Astra even thinks of her as any different then any other human on planet Earth. Sure, she can fight, and sure she’s smart, but there has to be many others just like her…right? But who knows? Maybe she really does have “Alien Magnetism Powers.”

After Astra, Alex really didn’t expect any more aliens to grow attached to her. But, of course, one more did. Or at least he’s beginning to. It will continue to boggle her mind for years, she knows, that Clark Kent, Kal-El, _Superman himself,_ finds her interesting and fun to talk to.

Not only that, but he continues to act like a protective big brother whenever he’s at the DEO. He even once tried to intimidate _Astra,_ saying he was only doing his duty and playing his role. It took her a few days to actually figure out that he meant his role as a big brother, but when she did, she spat out her coffee onto Kara’s new sundress.

Kara still hasn’t quite forgiven her for that.

Alex doesn’t understand how someone as big and powerful as Superman is interested in _her._ In fact, she doesn’t think she’ll ever understand how _four aliens_ of _two different species_ , were drawn to _her._ Multiple times a day, she feels light-headed at the thought that she has somehow, someway, charmed four aliens’ socks off.

Sometimes Alex is sitting in bed late at night and the thought of her charming the socks off of aliens is what relaxes her enough to fall asleep. After laughing for a good five minutes, of course.

Alex really hopes that no more aliens fall into her life and end up clinging to her to fall back on. Four aliens is enough. Quite enough, if she says so herself. At least her co-workers get a kick out of it.

Nowadays, Alex can’t go a single day without being called an “Alien Magnet.” Even on the weekends when she isn’t at the DEO, she manages to hear the title at least once every day. One time the President himself came to the DEO, and thinking it was a title she had earned in battle or some other shit, called her “Alien Magnet Danvers.” It was quiet for a brief moment after the wretched words escaped his lips, but after the slight pause, the whole department was laughing.

Kara herself was giggling freely, tears streaming down her face. She looked ridiculous doing so in her Supergirl outfit, something Alex mentions whenever she can. Astra was beaming, smiling like never before. J’onn had to cover his mouth with a hand to cover up his silent fit of laughter, the need to seem in charge and calm necessary. Even Clark, the ever dignified Superman was laughing his Kansas farm boy laugh.

The President was there on a pressing matter, and everyone at the DEO had been high strung for the past couple of days. So when she saw the pure joy on her aliens faces, and the stress and tension leave everyones body, she dropped her angry facade and joined in on the laughter. Thankfully, some junior agent was smart enough to notify the President that nobody was laughing at him, and that the title was really just a joke. After going red from embarrassment, even he too started laughing.

When Kara tries to rib Alex about laughing basically at _herself—_ later, when the danger has passed—she passes it off on the fact that aliens have infectious laughs, and not because she was relieved to see her aliens happy and carefree, even if only for a single moment.

She wasn’t lying though, aliens really do have infectious laughter.

Of course, she’s still slightly pissed that the President just had to call her an “Alien Magnet” because, after that day, it became a real title. Whenever Alex’s name was needed in a report, every agent would put down “Alien Magnet.” Whenever in the field—where Kara was called Supergirl, Astra called General, J’onn called Manhunter, and Clark called Superman—she was always referenced by the name Alien Magnet.

It annoyed her to no end. Especially the first few times when her aliens would get distracted in their laughter and miss the brutal hit coming their way. Those _idiots._

Now she has to live with that name, and now she has to live with taking care of and rescuing her aliens when necessary. 

Which brings Alex to today, because those stupid fucking idiotic yet cute aliens just _had_ to get themselves _motherfucking captured._ And like she’s said numerous times before, _what did she do to deserve all this annoying stress and shit?_

Alex doesn’t know the answer to that question, but she does know that she cares for each and every one of the damn aliens. And she knows that she will do everything in her power as an agent to save her idiots because they deserve to be yelled at for their _idiocy_.

Or, as she know can, she will do everything in her power as a _director_ , because _of course_ she is still the acting head of the DEO. Because Alex doesn’t have _enough_ on her plate with _four fucking aliens._

She’s taking a long and well deserved vacation break after this. Once she knows her family is safe, of course.

Alex is already fired up from the kidnapping way before the alien kidnapper sends a request for a…a _Skype_ chat. She honestly can’t believe she’s about to talk to an alien convict over _Skype._ Seriously, _this_ is her life now. She can’t wait to go home and freak the fuck out because Alex has had _enough_ with these damn Fort Rozz escapee aliens.

When the Skype call connects, Alex is speaking long before the alien gets to start his bland and supposedly threatening speech.

“If you lay a motherfucking _hand_ on any of the four aliens you have, your parents will be pitying the pain you will be in from their graves. So you can either, A) Tell me where you are so I can give you the fucking beat down that you _deserve_ , or B) You can wait a little longer for me to find you and extend your beat down to _days._ Which do you choose, asshole?” Alex is heaving at the end of her rant, because _nobody_ takes the people she loves and _gets away with it._ Nobody.

The alien—who honestly looks like the inside of an asshole and very grotesque—is looking appropriately terrified when he says, “I-I choose option C) Y-you give me-e a-a f-full pard-don, and I g-give you your-r alie-aliens back, A-agent.”

Asshole Alien is obviously trying his best to act defiant and strong, but Alex only gives him her best glare and deadpan expression, “Option B it is. I’ll have fun beating you up.”

She’s about to end the chat when a groan captures her attention. It sounded female, and definitely came from the other end of the call.

Asshole Alien collects himself and probably thinks he has the chance to scare her into agreeing to option C, “Ah, it seems as though Alura’s daughter is finally waking up. I’ll have fun with her and Alura’s sister soon enough.”

The way he says it—obscenities obviously closing his mind—makes a shiver run up Alex’s spine, and she mentally makes sure to double the amount of hurt she’s going to put on the alien.

Asshole Alien walks to the right, the camera following his every move. The sight before her eyes is enough to make Alex step forward, and she has to swallow the gasp that built up in her throat.

Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark are all chained to a wall. Their arms and legs spread wide into an ‘X’ shape. The worst though, is the glazed and glossy appearance to their eyes.

None can lift their heads more than a mere inch, and they are all sagging, as if they have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Alex spots a fire and Kryptonite near the four, and she can feel tears threatening to overtake her, but she allows her rage to eclipse them. She goes onto her mental checklist, and beside ‘Beat Asshole Alien up double,’ she scratches out the double and adds in triple. He is _so_ going to wish he never woke up this morning.

But, right now, Alex has to figure out exactly _what_ he drugged them with, because even with fire and Kryptonite, they have never been quite so _out of it_.

“What…did you _do_ to them, you _fucker?”_ she demands.

And he has the gall to _laugh._ It’s apparent that his earlier fear has been extinguished, the joy of having three Kryptonians and a Martian in his custody enough to kick start his ego. Alex is glad for that though, because _cocky_ aliens are _stupid_ aliens.

And sure enough, the camera tips ever so slightly to the right and reveals a name fading on the far end of the wall her aliens are chained to.

_“Edder,”_ Alex murmurs.

She tunes Asshole Alien’s oncoming rant—the rant of all villains—out, only pausing when she hears the name of a drug that isn’t extremely harmful to Kryptonians _or_ Martians, and has Vasquez run a trace on all ‘Edder Transportation Group’ warehouses. A few moments later the computer dings, and la dee da, there’s an abandoned one a few clicks south of where the four were taken.

Alex still has to pause and mentally sigh when she thinks about how _four aliens_ with _superpowers_ were captured so _fucking easily._ The idiots are seriously getting yelled at when they are returned safely back to the DEO, _thankyouverymuch._

Alex turns back to the screen with the Skype call—and she’s still not over the fact that she’s negotiating about _actual people_ over _Skype_ —and cuts Asshole Alien off in the middle of his ‘You can’t stop me’ part of his spout.

“Yes, yes, we can’t stop you. You’re an all powerful alien. We should all just bow before you. _I’ve heard it before, dip shit,”_ and Alex _relishes_ in Asshole Alien’s affronted expression.

Asshole Alien opens his mouth and pauses before closing it. Alex raises a perfect right eyebrow and smirks. Asshole Alien then proceeds to shut down all facial expressions and says, “We will be back in half an hour, my camera man and I, to watch you change your decision from option B to option C.”

The retard then treks on over to the door, his camera man—who is acting suspiciously like some side chick—following him obediently. In his haste to leave, Asshole Aliens subordinate forgets his camera. What a rookie mistake, Alex almost feels sorry for him. _Almost._

As the door closes, Alex demands to have a tac team ready sometime in the next few minutes. Vaszquez, the ever dependable agent, simply nods and tells her she’ll be notified the moment they are ready.

Turning back to the screen, Alex lets out a single sentence composed of two words, “You _imbeciles.”_

Her four aliens seem to be regaining their senses, the drug probably wearing off, as they all look up and grimace. Their guilty faces do help diminish some of Alex’s annoyance, but there was plenty there to begin with.

“You ask to go out and get drinks. You say you want to compare notes on being aliens. You _say_ everything will be _fine_. And when I disagree, when I tell you something bad is _obviously_ going to happen, you ignore me and go out anyway. And _look what happens,_ you _idiots_ get yourselves _captured._ I AM NOT YOUR NANNY, CAN’T YOU BE RESPONSIBLE _JUST THIS ONCE?”_ By the end of her rant, all four aliens are looking properly chastised.

Alex takes great pleasure in the fear on their faces, because trust her, their idiocy is at fault here, and now _she_ has to save their sorry asses. And she repeats the everlasting question in her mind, _What did I do to deserve this stress and annoyance?_

Alex closes her eyes and counts to ten in German. Once she’s done she opens her eyes and calmly tells them, “I’m not mad at you—okay, maybe I am a little—but don’t worry, I’ll get you out of this shit show and you’ll all be back into your respective homes in no time. Got it?”

She’s hoping that her optimism rubs off on them, because they look completely _miserable._ The kind of misery that makes Alex’s chest ache and heart feel like stone. She prays to Rao—because having so many Kryptonians in her life makes you start to adapt to their culture—that they lift their heads, stay strong, and _believe_ in her ability to help them.

Alex’s prayers are answered when her four aliens nod. She watches as four moths curve into small smiles, which morph into slight smirks when Kara jests, “Waiting on you now, Alien Magnet.”

As much as Alex sort of hates the title—she really doesn’t anymore—she laughs, because her aliens are smiling. Even when captured Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark find a reason to smile.

And Astra says she’s got no light inside of her… _as if._

Her laughter is cut short when Asshole Alien barges back into the room. Her aliens, even the famed _Superman_ , cower slightly when he approaches them. Alex knows they aren’t really afraid of what the Fort Rozz escapee can do to them, it’s more the fact that none of them have ever been tied up—without one of each other looking for them—for so long.

Asshole Alien scoffs at them, misinterpreting their expressions, and struts on over to the camera, “Ah, so _you_ are the famed _Alien Magnet_. Maybe, I will capture you and torture you in front of your _precious_ aliens.”

His comment leads to four very angry aliens growling. He picks up the camera and lifts it above his head, “But, until then, I will leave you in the knowledge that their torture starts in little over twenty minutes. See you soon.”

Asshole Alien smiles hideously into the camera, and then throws it with all his might onto the ground. The screen goes black for a moment before it turns to static, the sound making everyone but Alex cringe.

Alex curls her hands into fists and breaths in deeply, after letting out a muttered _fuck,_ of course. She stands still for a moment, and only breaks her pose when Vasquez tells her a team is ready. Alex is just glad the warehouse is only ten minutes away.

Alex and her team leave immediately, and the fifteen minutes used to get in the car and travel there with slight traffic is occupied with millions of worried thoughts floating about Alex’s mind. She takes a moment, though, to internally groan about how _she_ just _had_ to be the one that takes care of _four aliens_. Not only that, but now Asshole Alien has a face to put to the title of _Alien Magnet._

_Perfect._

This time her sigh is audible, and her co-workers turn to look at her questioningly. Alex simply shakes her head and continues driving. 

When the vehicle finally arrives at their destination, Alex is the first to hop out. She’s half tempted to yell at her subordinates about their speed, but knows it won’t do her any good. So she takes a deep breath and keeps her growing anxiety in check.

Alex splits the team in two and has Alpha team flank left while Beta team flanks right. Alex, going through the middle, kicks open the main entrance to the building. With their guard up and guns at the ready, Alpha team takes the left hall while Beta team takes the right one, leaving Alex to go down the middle hall.

Nearing a door, one of which she assumes opens into a large room, she hears the familiar sounds of guns opening fire and fighting. Turning around when she hears footsteps, Alex sees single lone alien. One that’s not even rated a three on her danger scale.

It takes her twenty precious seconds to dive out of the way of an alien gun shot, yank the gun out of the aliens arms, and shoot him straight through the skull. Alex takes five more seconds to check and see if there’s a pulse…there isn’t.

And as much as she wants it to have _some_ effect on her, it doesn’t. All Alex can feel is satisfaction, because this alien _scum_ is a part of her families kidnapping and she can’t feel bad about retribution.

So Alex simply smirks, turns, and kicks open the door. She doesn’t know what she was expecting to see, but her four aliens chained up with wires sticking off of them was not it. Glancing to her left, she sees Asshole Alien hook up one last wire and preparing to pull a lever that—most likely—will send an extreme shock into Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark’s bodies.

When it registers in Alex’s brain that people she _loves_ are about to be _tortured_ , her mind goes blank from fury. She turns to Asshole Alien and murmurs a single word,—in a voice so venomous that her aliens are afraid themselves—“ _Don’t.”_

Alex doesn’t know if it was the expression on her face, the tone of her voice, or the fire behind her eyes, but Asshole Alien instantaneously backs away from the lever and puts his hands up in the universal sign for _I surrender._

He laughs nervously for a moment before saying, “Agent— _Director—_ Alien Magnet, how nice to finally meet you. I am proud to be in your prese—” 

The glare Alex sends his way leaves his next words stuck in his throat.

“Stand down,” she demands.

Without waiting for a nod or anything, Alex calmly—and slowly—walks over to her aliens, always keeping her gun trained on Asshole Alien. She lifts her right hand to push the button that has ‘Prisoner Release’ written on it. 

She’s about to press the button that is so _obviously_ connected to the chains by wires—and why does every villain just _need_ this cliche?—when Asshole Alien opens his ugly mouth thats on his fat face and states, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. See, if their feet touch the ground, this entire room will be filled with a toxin that _only_ kills people not from this planet. So go ahead—really—just know that you will live on without the four of them.”

The rage Alex has been feeling is only doubled, and the hurt she promised to put on him takes top priority. She stalks over to where he’s leaning against the wall, and promptly punches him in the nose.

The sickening _crack_ Alex hears gives her a sense of euphoria because this _monster_ fucking _deserves_ it. Asshole Alien is one of the types that uses words and his presence to seem big because he himself isn’t. A fact that she uses to her advantage very much.

Alex grabs him by a left arm and _flips_ him over her shoulder like the _badass motherfucker_ that she knows she is. The moment he lands roughly onto the ground with a grunt, she kicks him in where the ribs of a human would be. This _crack_ giving her satisfaction of the highest level.

Grabbing Asshole Alien by the throat, she slams him into the wall as hard as she can. Which is pretty hard, since Asshole Alien is so damn _light._

Glaring into Asshole Alien’s eyes, and letting her angers pour from her words she murmurs quietly but terrifyingly, “You are going to tell me _right fucking now_ how to disable the trigger platform, and you are _not_ going to use _any_ tricks, _do you hear me?_ Because if you don’t, you will _wish_ that your _own_ planet blew up and that _you_ were _on_ it. _Understand?”_

Alex is glad the three Kryptonians can’t hear her, the Kryptonite dampening their super senses, because that probably would have saddened them to no end. She is also glad that she has perfected her _interrogation voice_ over the years, because she knows Asshole Alien is going to tell her just by the look on his face.

And he does _not_ disappoint, “F-find the p-program labeled _T-toxin Release_ o-on my com-computer and ent-enter the pass-password ‘KRMADEXHU’”

Alex smirks and nods, before pausing and saying, “Remember the pain I said I’d bring if you chose option B?”

Asshole Alien nods, cowering. Alex’s smirk grows, “I’m about to keep my promise and triple it.”

She smiles at his terrified face, and slams his head into the wall—not enough to knock him out, but enough for _black spots_ to appear before his eyes.

Alex then throws him back to the ground, before kicking him twice—once to his back and once to his gut. She steps on his hand and twists her foot, his cry of pain satisfying. She knows she really should stop, that at this point she’s going a little… _overboard_ …but she _can’t_.

Because nobody kidnaps _her_ aliens and gets away unscathed.

Alex can hear Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark telling her to stop, to end her fit of rage. She tells herself that after terrifying him just a _little_ bit more, she will.

“This is what you get for kidnapping _my_ aliens!” she shouts, before kicking him in the head and knocking Asshole Alien unconscious.

Alex takes a very long and deep breath and closes her eyes. She counts to twenty in Romani in her head—with her fists curled tight—before relaxing and opening her eyes.

She turns and looks at her aliens, their faces terrified at her act of malice. She cringes slightly on the outside and extremely on the inside. The only things stopping her mind from spiralling into thoughts of self-hate is the faint expression of being… _touched_ …on their faces.

Nodding a little to herself, Alex strides to the computer, finds the program, and enters the memorized password. The moment the program is disabled, she takes the small fire extinguisher from the corner and puts the fire out. Next, she all but _flies_ to the button she was about to press earlier and slams it down.

The chains unlock, and Alex doesn’t hesitate to grab an arm of both Kara and Astra and pull each one over a shoulder. Helping keep both of them up, Alex looks to J’onn and nods to Clark. 

Without the fire, J’onn should be getting his strength back, and Clark is going to need someone to help him out the door with all the Kryptonite laying around. She herself would help, but she has two female Kryptonians to worry about at the moment.

Slowly but surely, Alex leads her aliens through the building and outside to where DEO agents are ready and waiting with medical gear. Some agents help J’onn with Clark, and lead J’onn to a stretcher made especially for Martians.

Alex helps both Kara and Astra onto stretchers with sun lamps embedded in them—designed by Alex, of course—and makes sure they are both fine. She then proceeds to head over to where some agents have lain Clark on a sun lamp stretcher and then to J’onn to make sure they are both fine.

Once, the medics are sure moving them won’t harm them—something that only takes mere minutes—Alex’s four aliens are stashed in medical vans and carted off to the DEO. Alex, of course, sits in the vehicle carrying Kara and Astra, holding both of their hands as tight as her human body can.

At the DEO, Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark are sent to either a room with a sun bed or a Martian healing room, depending on who they are. They have all long since passed out from exhaustion, and as much as Alex wants to sleep too, she doesn’t.

Instead, Alex constantly walks from one room to the next, making sure their vitals are stable and making sure they don’t feel lonely even in their unconscious states. After a few hours, the doctors claim that all four have healed up and can be moved to real beds to sleep off their exhaustion.

Several doctors tell Alex that she needs to sleep and eat, too, but she ignores them, telling them she _will_ once her aliens have woken up. And as stubborn as the doctors are, they know when they're fighting a losing battle.

Alex gets help from various agents that she trusts to move Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark into the same room. After five gruelling minutes the task is managed, and Alex sends the agents out to do whatever they need to do.

The four beds are arranged in such a way that Alex can set a chair at the head between two beds and still be able to reach and touch everyones head. For a few more hours, Alex sits there, stroking Kara and Astra’s hair and keeping watch over all four.

Sometime during the night, a storm brewed, and at 4:00AM, thunder clapped, waking up all four aliens. They all sit up gasping for breath and looking around wildly.

Alex jumps up a lays a hand on Kara and Astra’s arms while gazing at J’onn and Clark, “Hey, hey, listen. You’re okay. You’re all safe. We got you out remember? I kicked his ass and got you out. You’re at the DEO resting right now.”

Alex continues to sooth her aliens, muttering words like “It’s okay,” or “You’re safe,” and the like. She calms the four down over the course of a few minutes, and waits until everyone’s breathing has evened.

She opens her mouth and asks, “Are you all okay?”

Alex’s worried gaze is met with four grateful ones. They all nod and smile. Nodding to herself, Alex lets her worry lessen and hugs Kara and Astra and smiles widely at J’onn and Clark.

“Good, I’m glad you’re all okay,” Alex declares.

The four aliens smile again, and Kara and Astra snuggle into her arms.

Alex knows that they will talk soon, that they're all just tired and drained, but she needs to make sure they are all 100% okay, “Do you guys need anything? A drink or something?”

She knows she probably sounds like her mother—god help her—and Kara’s smirk shows that she thinks the same thing, but Alex doesn’t care because she would do _anything_ for _her_ aliens.

Kara, Astra, J’onn, and Clark all shake their heads in the negative before glancing at each other. They seem to come to some sort of understanding, because before Alex can comment, Kara is asking, “Can we hug you? We’ve been worried about you ever since his threat to torture you.”

Alex lets out a laugh before rolling her eyes and responding, “Of course. You four are the ones kidnapped and I’m the one you’re worried about. You _saps._ ”

Alex’s Band of Aliens join in on her laughter and smile at each other. After a few moments of giggling, Kara asks again, “No, but seriously, can we hug you?”

And Alex is offended they even think they need to _ask_.

“Of course, you chumps,” she answers affectionately with a roll of her eyes.

They all smile and laugh when Kara squeals, “Group hug!”

All five of them pull each other into a giant hug laughing, happy that no ones hurt and that they are back together again.

After a few minutes of hugging Kara announces, “You know, you were pretty badass out there.”

And Alex smirks because _hell yeah she was._ Her smile dims a bit when she remembers how she went a little overboard during her… _interrogation_ …but she knows that they will all talk about it later and get through the issue.

Astra agrees with Kara saying, “It was fairly enjoyable to watch, Brave One, and very well done.”

Clark rolls his eyes and comments, “It _was_ quite spectacular, Alex.”

And Alex will forever deny the blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Good job, Alex,” J’onn smiles.

Alex has never been happier than before, here in the arms of those she loves while they sing her praise. It’s a moment she will forever cherish.

It’s also a moment Kara promptly ruins, “That Fort Rozz escapee calling you an  _Alien Magnet_ was _hilarious_ , though.”

All the aliens in the room laugh and Alex fake glares at all four of them. They answer back with large smiles and eyes sparkling. 

They all look so happy, so Alex sighs and replies, “Well, it seems as though I really _am_ an Alien Magnet with Alien Magnetism Powers.”

Alex will never regret admitting it, as the expression her aliens faces make seem to light up the room like a supernova.

Her last thought before they all lay back to sleep is, _Maybe being an Alien Magnet isn’t such a bad thing._

Alex smiles as her and her aliens fall into a peaceful and well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and don't forget to send me any prompts on Tumblr! Thanks!


End file.
